Intergalactic Conquest
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: The Irkens have been defeated by the Meekrob and the humans. The Meekrob became power hungry, and their plan for peace is twisted to a plan of being the only race alive. The Resisty has been destoryed...almost all hope is lost as a galactic holocaust is started. Warning: Violence. I do not own Invader Zim. Rated T for a reason. Read and Review.
1. Imprisoned

**This is sorta like my story "BEFORE", but different and hopefully better written. **

_This story takes place about 100 years into Impending Doom 2. The Irkens have been concurred by a different race: Humans. Yes, Dib finally managed to expose aliens as being real, but then got himself experimented on as the humans began to think that Dib had physic powers to know things that no one else did. And thus, his aging was tampered with and combined with the DNA of a captured Irken, after the might Empire tried to overpower Earth. Dib was then "cursed" to have the same lifespan as Irkens, though without the need of a Pak. _

_But there was no way for the humans to raise themselves to be more powerful than Irkens on their own. The Meekrob helped. Being bent on getting revenge, the Meekrob signed a treaty with Earth to help restore peace, though in the process, they got power crazy. Now, the universe is ruled by some of the most intelligent beings ever. _

He sat in his cell, reflecting on how close they had been to winning. They had gotten so close, so very close…but then Zim had to get in the way. Of course the defect had to go mess things up. He killed Tallest Purple in that explosion…Nearly all of the Massive's workers too! Tallest Red and a few of the security drones that had been with him at the time were the only ones to survive that explosion. And Red still had nightmares about it, would still flinch at the sound of a boom, and growl at the sound of _Zim._ The stupid defect hadn't died in the explosion like he should've.

Red looked across the hall at the Vortian who sat in his own cell, head lowered and leg brought up in defeat. Lard Nar had always seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't give up, no matter what the risks were. Red had secretly admired the Vortian's bravery during the time the Resisty tried to go against the Irken Empire. They hadn't become power hungry. They members of the Resisty had fought for their freedom, wanting only to go back to their home planets and rebuild what was ruined. But now, the Resisty had been captured too, and put on into prison on Vort.

Red wondered what it must be like to be kept prisoner on your own planet. After the Irkens were defeated, and the Meekrob showed signs of being power-hungry, the Resisty –which was much bigger than the former Tallest had expected- had gone against them, trying to keep the peace still. The resistance could've won, but in every galactic conquest, there is treachery. A Meekrobian who had joined the Resisty betray them, and told their race about the plan, and got everyone in arrested.

"Lard Nar." Red called quietly. The horn-headed alien looked up, eyes narrowed and face twisted in a hostile growl.

"Do you think that sometimes, if Zim had never been in the labs that day, and that if Miyuki was still Tallest, that none of this would've happened?" Red asked. It was a random question, but he knew that Lard Nar knew of Miyuki. Back then , the three of them –Red, Miyuki, and Lard Nar- had all been in training together on Hobo13, along with a few others who Red lost track of after graduation.

"Of course it wouldn't have happened!" Lard Nar snapped. "Miyuki was respectful of other races and certainly more caring, unlike you that the stupid purple-eyed partner of yours!"

Red winced at the mention of Purple. "Sometimes I wish that I had been the one eaten, not her. I was the one who suggested Impending Doom to the Control Brains….I wish I hadn't."

He wasn't sure why exactly he was telling Lard Nar this, but he just wanted to get it off his chest.

"Back then, it had been an innocent plan. I wanted to capture the other planets in a more peaceful way, and find ways to fix the problems and give other planets some technology…combine the knowledge of the separate races to find cures and solutions to questions that we couldn't answer alone." Red said. "Of course though, the Control Brains ignored that. They wanted more power, and they put a virus in the Paks of all Irkens…I forgot about the first plan for it, as did so many….but after the Control Brains were destroyed…I realized how much I messed up."

"Yeah right. You're just as ruthless and violent as you were during Impending Doom 2." Lard Nar hissed.

"Don't you remember training, Lard Nar?" Red asked, looking away from the ceiling and at his old buddy. "We were training together. What did we call you back then? Lardy?"

"Shut up! Those times are behind us both! You ruined any form of friendship between us when you betray Vort!" Lard Nar jumped to his feet, fuming. Red chuckled.

"You always did had a short temper. Never backing down from a challenge, and constantly getting everyone in trouble." Red grinned at the memories.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you _who got in the most trouble." Lard Nar stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but you agreed to it." Red shrugged. "You could've just said no, and stayed out of trouble."

"Shut up, I'm supposed to be yelling at you, not having a conversation!" Lard Nar snapped again.

"What's the point? We're both prisoners of the same war now." Red said. "Yelling at me won't get us any closer to getting out."

"Like we'll ever get out here." Lard Nar sighed dejectedly, sitting back down.

"That's not the Lard Nar I know." Red said. Lard Nar rose a non-existent eye brow.

"The Lard Nar I know talked back to the coaches, talked back to the Irken prison guards, convinced a bunch of random people to join a resistance again one of the strongest Empires in the universe, and then went against another power-hungry Empire!" Red exclaimed. "The Lard Nar I know would be trying to get out, and form a new resistance, and start another quest for freedom."

"The Lard Nar you know died along with the rest of the Resisty." Lard Nar stated. "It's hopeless now."

"No it's not." Red shook his head. "There are millions of us who want to get out of here. If you tried to form another resistance, you'll get a lot more people on your side this time. Nearly the whole Irken race will follow you if I tell them to-"

"Stop it, Red. You know as well as I do that no one is going to side with the Irkens after what you guys did. I won't, and neither will anyone else." Lard Nar growled.

Red sighed, and looked around. "Is there any way to get you to trust me again?"

There was a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think there is." Lard Nar finally answered. "The scar is too deep to fade completely."

**What do you think? And no, Red and Lard Nar will not end up in any romance. In fact, I don't think there will be much romance in this story at all. More characters will be brought in later, as well as some more explanations as to why certain things are the way they are in the story. **

**Please review! The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	2. The Escape Plan

**Julius Night, Yeah, I have pretty bad grammar, despite being in English honors….lol, I type too fast, and spell check misses some of my mistakes.**

**Invader Johnny- It is pretty stupid for Red to believe that, but you have to remember, he doesn't exactly notice (yet) how much damage he's done, and how many lives the Irken Empire has ruined. **

**Chapter two might not be as long, and feel free to leave suggestions!**

Lard Nar paced around his cell, trying to figure out what had come over the Irken across from him. Yes, he had been in training with Red for a while, but the Irken had always been a bit bossy and always loved to get attention. At the same time as loving attention, he wasn't as stuck up back then. He was cunning, smart, and always thinking of new ways to either get in trouble or discover something useful. But then again, there isn't much a difference between trouble making and discovering.

The Vortain shook his head to clear away the memories. He had always known that Tallest Red was much more intelligent and tricky then the purple one. That was clear when Zim had taken control of the Massive on the Resisty's first attack, and Red had been the one to try to fix the problem. He would have to be careful with dealing with the tall Irken.

Perhaps though, the Irken was right. Maybe there was a chance of getting out of this forsaken place, a chance to form a new resistance and get back the freedom that Lard Nar missed…No, it was impossible. They would have to recruit Irkens to get a big enough army, and no way Lard Nar would do that. Chances are the stupid Irken would go ahead and try to break out anyway.

Lard Nar continued to ponder about the pros and cons of joining up with the Irkens for the rest of the night. And a long night it was….

Tallest Red was fast asleep by the time breakfast came around. It was a disgusting slop, probably scooped out of the dumpsters on Foodcourtia. The hit the former tallest with a stick to wake him up, being as ruthless as they possible could. The red-eyed Irken yelped and rubbed his head.

"Food." The guard grunted, pushing a bowl toward him. Red growled at the guard until it left to bring 'food' to the others. They had given them all a fork to eat with, but Red came up with a better plan for the utensil. Relying on his Pak for the energy that most got from food, Red took the fork and stored it in his Pak, before kicking the bowl out of his cell. He watched the slop pour onto the floor, looking gross and….sticky. Red sighed, sitting back in his place in the corner, closing his eyes and going over his plan again. He would win Lard Nar over again. They would work together to get out of here, and hopefully free others as well.

Maybe that would clear the Irken name. He wasn't sure why exactly everyone hated his Empire, but he planned to change that. He didn't want to be the hate list.

Later that Day…

Dib was sitting in his room, staring blankly at his computer screen. Without Zim to try to expose, his life had gotten boring. He wanted more adventure, with advanced races and machines. He was tired of chasing Big Foot and the Loch Ness Monster. He wanted aliens.

Suddenly, out of nowhere his computer started to beep and the screen turned black, little red symbols rolling by. He recognized the symbols from Zim's old base. But how and why would Irken symbols appear on his computer? The human took out his laptop and tried to decode it. He only got a few words…

'…what….galaxy…coordinates…..Earth…..Zim…base'

"Gaz! Come see what I found!" Dib called down the stairs, grabbed his laptop and running down them, tripping and falling down the last three. He ran over to the couch, jumping over the back so he landed next to his sister, who was –as always- absorbed in her video game.

"Look, Gaz! I got an Irken transmission!" Dib exclaimed, holding out his laptop proudly.

"Why do you have to have a voice?" Gaz growled, completely ignoring her brother's excitement.

"But Gaz, do you know what this means?! There's more aliens! They might be coming to Earth, Gaz! I need to get my equipment out! And show this to the Eyeball! And Mysterious Mysteries!" Dib jumped back up. "Isn't this exciting!?"

"No."

Dib frown and gave his sister an annoyed look, before running downstairs.

"Dad! I got an alien transmission! Look, you can't deny this!" Dib burst through the door to his dad's home labs, and over to the tall scientist.

"Silence, son! I thought you were over the whole alien business. Real science shows that there's NO SUCH THING as aliens!" Professor Membrane said, not bothering to look at the computer.

Dib growled in annoyance, and ran off, back to his room. He pulled out his stuff, and climbed onto the roof, settling down to try to pick up more transmissions before telling the Swollen Eyeball and the Mysterious Mysteries people.

Meanwhile on Vort….

Red was finally putting his plan in action. He'd been here far too long…and he refused to stay any longer. He would either get killed, or get out. The guard came by just on cue….

"Excuse me." Red said to get the guard's attention.

"What?" The guard glared at him.

"I have to use the restroom." In the few days he spent here, he had learned that in order to keep it from stinking in the prison, the Meekrob had made multiple bathrooms outside the cells, which prevented anyone from drowning themselves, trying to melt down the metal or make weapons, or anything like that. Meaning, if an inmate had to go –which wasn't really often with most aliens- a guard would have to take them out. They would be handcuffed, of course, but still. Red had a plan, and he planned to use that plan and make it go the way he planned.

**In case you were wondering, that transmission Dib got was not fake. In fact, it was sent by a certain character in this story. And the last sentence…I just wanted to see how many times I could put 'plan' in a single sentence…Lol. **

**Please review and suggest ideas! **


End file.
